<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ridin' and Rollin' by lifescream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942797">Ridin' and Rollin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream'>lifescream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nomin Oneshot Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, I'm sorry i was so bored, Jeno and Jaemin are horny, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, What Was I Thinking?, they're just wildin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin and Jeno get a little steamy and wild after their roommates leave the dorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nomin Oneshot Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ridin' and Rollin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think the quarantine is finally getting in to me. *Sigh* What have I done.</p><p>ANYWAYS, Stream Ridin'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>The sound of skin slapping against each other fills the empty halls of the Dreamies’ dorm. Moans and groans echo in chorus, taking advantage of the rare moment where Jeno and Jaemin get the dorm all by themselves. Renjun is recording his radio show while Jisung is on the studio with Chenle taping another episode of ‘ChenJi’s This and That’.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck” Jeno grunts, holding Jaemin’s body down as he spills his second load for the day. The way Jaemin arches his back so nicely and clenches his hole tightly around Jeno’s cock makes him want to thrust once again.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin suppresses a moan when Jeno finally pulls out, feeling the emptiness inside him. Jeno flips him, so that his back lay against the white mattress covered in makeup smears and sweat. Jaemin’s face looks like a mess and Jeno is nothing but proud of his artwork he made out of the younger boy. Jaemin’s eyes smeared with tears and mascara, his lipstick spreading around his sinful lips from Jeno abusing it ever since Renjun and Jisung bid farewell.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno kneels above the younger’s face, precum still leaking from his shaft towards Jaemin’s face. What Jeno loves about Jaemin from their seven years of being together is that he doesn’t need to be told twice to realize what Jeno wants. Within a second, Jaemin had already wrapped his pretty slim fingers around Jeno’s cock, pumping it slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin lick’s the tip, tasting the remaining precum. He props his body up, supporting himself with his elbow from his free arm, to take Jeno’s cock fully. He feels the brunette grabbing a handful of his newly dyed icy blue hair to pull himself further, taking the full length in. Jaemin doesn’t gag anymore, he’s long been familiar on how to pleasure his lover in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno smiles at the sight of Jaemin engulfing him fully, his eyes glassy and watery from mere pleasure of the cock hitting the back of his throat. He coos at the younger, “You’re so pretty like this”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin hums in response, sending vibrations to Jeno’s pulsating member. The sly fox quickens his pace, massaging Jeno’s testicles in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming”</p><p> </p><p>But hearing those words make Jaemin stop. He lets go of Jeno’s cock, looking at Jeno with the most endearing eyes. He knows Jeno can’t refuse that. He licks the hardened shaft, still locking eyes with the brunette “Want your cum in me, please? Fill me with your milk once again”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno smirks. <em>How can he refuse his baby if he wants his milk?</em> He positions Jaemin’s body to face their room’s full length mirror, exposing Jaemin in all his glory “Look at yourself while I fuck you. See what a slut you are for my cock”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin sighs in satisfaction, leaning his back against Jeno’s chest. The older boy spreads his legs apart, seeing some of Jeno’s cum still leaking out of his hole from the mirror’s reflection. “Yeah, fuck me so good, daddy”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno reaches in between his legs, prodding Jaemin’s already wet hole. He slides two fingers in easily, spreading it open to let more cum leak out. Jaemin moans against his touch, placing open mouthed kisses on Jeno’s ear and jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me so hard I can’t walk” Jaemin whines when the brunette curls his fingers inside, hitting his prostate “Fuck me until I can’t think of anything else aside from you cock”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s lips meet Jaemin’s, his tongue immediately exploring the sweet mouth of his lover. Jaemin tastes of strawberry and sugar, too sweet for Jeno’s liking but nonetheless addictive. Everything about Jaemin is intoxicating, like Jaemin is seduction itself. “Ride me baby”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno holds Jaemin’s waist firmly while the blue haired boy aligns his throbbing member in his hole. The brunette doesn’t waste any time and impales Jaemin with his hard shaft, earning a scream from the younger. He grips Jaemin’s waist to lead him, pushing and pulling from the carnal heat. Jeno bites Jaemin’s neck like a hungry wolf, claiming his property. He doesn’t care if it bleeds, he knows Jaemin likes the pain too judging by how he tightens his walls around Jeno’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, just like that” he encourages while Jaemin bounces to pleasure his sweet spot, his blue hair all sweaty and nice “so good, baby. Get my cock to hit your good spots”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, it’s so good” Jaemin moans, his cheek flushing deep red from stimulation “Please fuck me harder”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno holds Jaemin’s chin to make the younger look at his face on the mirror “Look at you, look at your slutty hole swallowing my cock hungrily”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno, please” Jaemin’s legs tremble.</p><p> </p><p>With one last bite on the porcelain white skin, Jeno pulls Jaemin’s body and pushes him down on the bed. He secures Jaemin’s arms above his head before kissing him hungrily. Without any prior warning, he pushes his hard cock once again, thrusting to the hilt earning another sinful moan from the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Harder, daddy.” Jaemin begs, clawing his fingers on Jeno’s back. “I’m coming, I’m coming, oh god”</p><p> </p><p>With brute force, Jeno buries himself into Jaemin, knotting inside for the third time. Jeno sure knows his hand marks around the younger’s body will bruise but he doesn’t care. Let the world know Jaemin is his property— his personal slut.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno” Jaemin huffs out, his body still trembling from sensitivity. He kisses Jeno’s chest, leaving love bites only he’s allowed to see.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno pulls away, looking at his wrecked lover covered in bruises and hickeys. He holds Jaemin’ still hard member, earning a low cry from him “Dry orgasm?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin gets up, sitting on Jeno’s lap. He grinds their bodies together, seeking friction from the brunette’s toned abdomen to pleasure his throbbing cock “Need more”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re insatiable” Jeno chuckles in disbelief before “What do you want, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your cock” Jaemin whines. “I want your big cock in my needy boy pussy”</p><p> </p><p>“On your hands and knees, baby” Jeno commands, his cock fully hard once again “going to fuck you like a bitch and impregnate you”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin obediently complies, arching his back on purpose to let Jeno see his puckering red hole leaking of semen. He pumps his cock in one hand and spreads his ass cheek wide with the other, “give me more of your babies”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno goes right into it, slamming faster and harder, abusing Jaemin’s prostate “Fuck, Jaemin. Your boy pussy feels so good. My cock fits perfectly in your cunt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm, yeah daddy.” Jaemin croaks in a muffled voice “Impregnate this slut”</p><p> </p><p>With one last push, Jaemin and Jeno reached their orgasm. Jaemin slumps his body while Jeno slowly removes his cock, a string of cum connecting both bodies. He kneads Jaemin’s ass before spreading them apart and licking the cum, tasting himself in the process. “It’s so swollen” he smiles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels good” Jaemin whispers, wriggling his ass to give Jeno more access “that was hot”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno kisses the ring of muscle one more time before toppling himself above Jaemin, giving him a long, passionate kiss “Yes, it was”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>